Hunters of the Hunters
by Dream Fox
Summary: When fires start breaking out, Robin quickly comes the suspect, but with the truth known to only her and Amon, she has to destroy the secrets of her past before they destroy her... RA
1. Reflection in the Water

Hunters of the Hunters  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The wind howled across the stretch of the city, like a deep breath would across a spoonful of hot soup, cooling off the sweltering heat that had inhabited the area for the past few weeks to the point where even Amon sacrificed his heavy coat in place of the cool comfort the air conditioner could supply.  
  
The shutters banged against the window in gunfire shots, causing the young, fifteen year old to glance up from her book. Pushing back the few stray pieces of hair that fell into her eyes, she set the literature aside and stood up, raising the shades so that the windows could remain open to catch the breeze without causing so much noise.  
  
Looking around almost nervously, she pulled her long, black dress to the side, airing herself slightly as she walked slowly back over to the couch and sat back down. The book she had set spine up there, covers facing her to save her page, starred cruelly back up at her in large bold type: Magical Abilities and How to Control Them.  
  
When her partner had first given her the book, she had denied any need of its context, saying that with her newly acquired glasses her accuracy had more then quadrupled to an amazing 98% accuracy, considered perfect in the world of witches and STN. However, her colleague had persisted, insisting that talent was not only about control, but rather understanding as well, and in any case, reading it couldn't do any damage.  
  
The book itself was obviously old, but from just what age the girl was unsure. Its spine was broken and bent, and more then several pages had browned and ripped. It was hand written, but that didn't mean that it was written before the age of typewriters and computers. Such books were often considered better quality just because they were written by hand rather then quickly copied by modern appliances. Michael, another associate, would have felt insulted, but it was commonly known by the STN that most books on so called "psychics" and "witches" were nothing more then books written by posers, who knew as little about the world of witches as an average person. However, this one must be more then that, the girl knew, or her partner would never have suggested it. On the other hand, the book was a little...  
  
A knock interrupted her thoughts, causing her to jump slightly at the intrusion. Standing up and cautiously making her way over to the door, the girl opened it slightly, peaking out to catch a look at the visitor. In front of the doorway stood a large, gothic looking man with long, rich chestnut hair and a full-length black coat.  
  
"Robin," Amon said, catching sight of her. "We've got a problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This new witch has the same powers as Robin," Michael told them, fingers flying across his keyboard with tiny, continuous clicks. "Fire. The perpetrator hasn't actually been spotted yet, but the fires he or she has been causing have been enormous, wiping out whole city blocks."  
  
"If you haven't seen the bastard, how do you know he's a witch?" Dojima asked, only half interested as she painted her nails a bright, radiant blue.  
  
Flicking through various hacked files as he spoke, Michael said distractedly, "It seems like no matter how much water is used, the fires just don't go out."  
  
"But aren't gas fires like that?" Robin asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," he told her, "but almost nothing puts these babies out. Not water, foam, sand, or even a lack of oxygen."  
  
"Then why didn't the fires destroy the whole city? Why not just keep going and going with nothing to stop it?" Amon asked gruffly.  
  
"I don't know," Michael shrugged. "Most fires either go out because someone forces them out, or they run of out of fuel. We know these can't be put out, but in none of the three cases so far has there ever been any lack of fuel at all. It's as if they mysteriously just stopped."  
  
"So this witch isn't just some random destroyer," Karasuma said in realization. "If that were the case, the witch behind these fires would just continue to let them burn.  
  
"That's right," Amon said. "This witch has a purpose, and that makes him much more dangerous."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The black car stopped outside the burnt building, which was little more then a pile of charred rubble in an oasis of less burnt edifices. The dark man and his young, strawberry blond associate stepped out of the car and walked over to the ash, examining it carefully for every detail.  
  
"The police have already checked the scene for clues, but so far nothing's come up," Amon told Robin as he carefully stepped through the debris. "There will probably be little for us to find here, but it's possible we'll find something significant that the police won't be looking for."  
  
Robin looked carefully around the ruin, squinting her eyes in an effort to find something of importance. Glancing over at her sharply, Amon snapped, "Put your glasses on. It's unlikely you'll be needing them, but if you do, I don't want a new fire on our hands." Robin was childishly tempted to make a face at him, but instead dug her hand into her coat pocket and put on her half rimmed spectacles, looking over the top of them so the world remained clear and focused until they were actually needed.  
  
But as Amon continued looking through the charred rubble, Robin noticed something. "Water?" she murmured, leaning down towards a small puddle of crystal clear liquid lying randomly in the chaos. Dragging her hand through the pocket of natural fluid, she watched as the ripples formed around her hand and spread outwards until they hit the end of the puddle and created little waves on the bank.  
  
When the water cleared, someone stood in the background behind her. A young girl of about fifteen stood looking back, reddish blond hair pulled back into two tightly bound, ribboned pigtails, and a long black dress. As Robin watched in shock, too surprised to even turn around, the girl smiled at her. It wasn't the soft smile that typically adorned the same face, but rather one of wickedness and demons, full of hatred and cruelty.  
  
Suddenly, Robin gained control of herself once more, and whirled around, black dress flying about her like a whirlwind, only to find that nothing stood there where the reflection had been.  
  
"Amon!" she cried desperately, still panicked from the encounter and needing support, even if it came from her distant partner.  
  
"What is it?' he said quickly, rushing over to her side, black coat flowing out behind him.  
  
"There was someone there!" she told him, rushing over to meet him half way. "Someone who looked like me!"  
  
"Looked like you?" he asked, half questioning himself and half her.  
  
They both looked over to where Robin had knelt and neatly behind her in the ash was the outline of a dress and two footprints that came from nowhere and lead to nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Greetings All!  
  
So, how'd you like my new fanfic? We defiantly need to get some whr fanfics out there, because there just aren't enough!!! And I'm even an easy person to please, liking both Amon/Robin and Amon/Robin. Geeze, ya'd think there'd be somethin'! If anyone finds any good whr fanfics off ff.net, let me know, because I really haven't found any. Hell, let me know if you find anything at all on whr.  
  
Now, I haven't seen very far yet, since I watch it through adult swim on cartoon network and spoilers, so if I screw something up, I apologize, I have the habit of doing that with or without knowledge enough to do otherwise.  
  
And YES, one day I WILL get around to updating my yyh fics, it's just that I've gotten kinda out of it lately. When new episodes come on, I'll probably get interested once more and start writing again!  
  
Anyhow, lovies and kissies, don't forget to review!  
  
Dreamfox 


	2. Burn, Baby, Burn

Hunters of the Hunters  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What does it mean?" Robin asked as they speed through the city in the tiny, black car, windows rolled up so the wind buzzed around them.  
  
"I don't know," Amon answer shortly, unintentionally snapping at her in his annoyance. Realizing his mistake and yet too manly to apologize, he softly added, "We'll get it worked out though."  
  
Robin nodded her head, but continued to frown, causing her face to darken with shadows of disturbance. It wasn't comforting knowing that someone was walking around wearing her face, particularly since it obviously was doing damage with it.  
  
"Do you suppose..." she began in what might have been a thoughtful voice were it not for the doubt that flooded through her. "Do you suppose that the person honestly looks like me, or that she's temporarily stealing my face as a facade?"  
  
"I wonder the answer to that myself," Amon replied. "However I think it likely that the witch, spirit, or whatever it was simply took the exact same design as you had, with everything from your body to your powers."  
  
"You mean they stole my DNA?" she asked, frowning even harder at the newly proposed idea.  
  
"Essentially," he agreed.  
  
The black car sped down the highway and in the distance a dark, gray smoke cloud appeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived at the next site in about twenty minutes, pulling up to the new pile of ash that looked remarkably like the previous. However, Robin noticed something. "A house?" she asked, surprised. "This was a house?"  
  
"Yes," Amon told her, glancing about the urban area for clues, looking first at the rubble and then at the other houses near by.  
  
Bending down and running some of the cinders through her fingers, Robin frowned. "But why? Unless the person was familiar with the resident, why would they bother targeting one specific person?"  
  
"It is unclear," Amon told her, flipping through the data on his phone. "Although it obviously wasn't a target because of its owner, who uses the place for vacation only and hasn't even been here for several months."  
  
Robin stood up, walking through the ruin like a ghost would through a graveyard, silent and perfectly calm, with almost a kind of solemn air about her. Finally, she said, "One could presume, then, that it was the house itself that was targeted, not the owner."  
  
"Indeed, and if that were the case, the same could be said about the rest of the buildings as well." They both looked at each other, seeing and yet not seeing, trying to comprehend the phenomenon going on around them.  
  
"Then, what," Robin asked quietly to the air, "is the pattern?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael sighed depressingly, gazing at the computer through his green shades and keyboard clicking away with quick, tapping hums. Various files, both hacked and legal, flew across his screen as he searched for information, any information, that might be a lead to the fire case. So far nothing, but, Michael reasoned with himself, there were billions and billions of files and webpages out there to look in and doubtlessly, something or someone had a clue.  
  
Growling in annoyance, he threw his hands down on the keyboard, hard enough to make Doujima glance up from her fashion magazine and watch the irritated hacker take a gulp of his coffee.  
  
"If it's really that hard," she said, looking back down, "then just invent a program that would do it for you."  
  
"You really don't get it, do you?" Michael asked, disgusted. "There are hundreds of places to start, and thousands of branches off those hundreds. Even then, it's not like the clue will be obvious; the smallest thing, the tiniest hint, could lead us right to the witch's door! Do you have any idea the amount of pressure that is on me to get this?!"  
  
He let out a long growl, turned his music up to full blast, adjusted his glasses, and went back to work.  
  
"Jeeze," Doujima muttered. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young, women stood watching the fire. It was large now, several hundred feet high and people had already begun to panic. The fire department would be called in soon, but it would do little. Then the hunters would come and put it out. "Four down, one more to go."  
  
Maybe she would stick around for a while. She was particularly interested in seeing her young self once again. Besides, the fire was truly a glorious thing to watch.  
  
"Burn, baby, burn," she muttered, smiling to herself as she turned around to go find a nearby hiding place where she could safely watch from a distance. It wasn't the fire she was concerned about, rather the ones who would come for it, and thus her.  
  
People would later talk of having seen a woman youth walk by here just when the fire first started. She had, they would explain, been wearing a long, dark brown trench coat, an overflowing Victorian style dress, and a peculiar hairstyle, with two pigtails tied neatly up with dark ribbons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit," Amon swore, looking off into the distance, neck and head pushed down so that he could see it through the car windshield.  
  
"What is it?" Robin asked, craning her neck as well, attempting to see what had unsettled her partner so greatly.  
  
"A fire," he swore, taking his eyes off it and turning the car around in a fast U turn in the direction it was coming from. Robin grabbed the handle near her head as she was jerked around in the car, doing her best to remain stable and thankful for her seatbelt.  
  
"It's near here," she commented, now seeing the smoke herself. "We're going, then?"  
  
"Yes," he answered. "This is the fourth one. They have no real way of putting it out, remember?"  
  
"So why are we running towards it?" she asked, still confused. "Won't that just put us in danger as well?"  
  
"No," Amon said, looking at her steadily, "because, you are going to put them out."  
  
"Me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stood in front of the building, watching it erupt in a volcano of fire. The area had already been evacuated, and Amon and Robin already had to use their STN-J influence to get them onto the scene. Firemen rushed about, trying desperately to stop the flame, but even with the gallons and gallons of water they pumped at it, the fire only seemed to eat it as it disappeared into its seemingly endless depths.  
  
Robin's glasses were already placed delicately on her slim nose, as she watched the fire speculatively. Amon watched her, instead.  
  
"I don't think I can do this," she told him, biting her lower lip in worry.  
  
"You have to," he told her. "Or innocent people will get hurt."  
  
She frowned, knowing he was both manipulating her weakness for innocents and knowing he was right anyway.  
  
"Still," the girl told him. "My experience dousing flames is little, and this is a very big flame."  
  
Amon whirled towards her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her as she looked up at him startled. "Robin, you HAVE to," he told her, with as much panic in his voice as one would ever hear in it. "I know you're afraid and I know this is new and extreme, but you must try. What's the worst that can happen?"  
  
"Fine," she said, resolved as she pulled out of his clutches, her cheeks burning from not only the fire.  
  
"What's the worst that can happen?" she murmured to herself mimicking his voice just loud enough so he could hear over the fire's roar. "We could all be burned alive, that's the worst that can happen." He smiled, slightly.  
  
Regardless of her extreme fears, however, she turned towards the flame and narrowed her eyes in concentration. In a bright blaze, their green depths flared red and a piece of the fire smoldered into nothing. Moving her head slowly across the stretch of flame, it was as if God had rest his hand on the fire, putting it out. Deliberately and neatly, the fire disappeared until it was nothing but a few tiny flames that flickered here and there across the building.  
  
Firemen and people cheered in joy and astonishment, having no real idea of what really happened. They just laughed, knowing that it was gone and their homes and families safe.  
  
Amon looked down at the quite girl who watched the scene with a slight smile. "Good job," he told her, allowing himself to smile slightly in return. She looked up at him, smiled, and fell. Rushing to catch her, he snatched her from the charred floor, and calmed himself when he realized she had simply fallen asleep.  
  
Suddenly, his phone rang. Juggling the girl in one hand and his phone in the other, he flipped it open with his thumb. "What's wrong, Michael?"  
  
"Amon," the hacker replied. "We know who the witch is. It's Robin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey there, folks!  
  
New chapter up, finally!!! Sorry, this one took a lot of thought and speculation, not to mention I've been sick for the past week. It's a lot longer then I expected though! I just hope that makes up for it...  
  
I'm so happy that there are so many whr fics out!!! Finally, jeeze! It took long enough...  
  
Anyhow, new chapter up soon, quite possibly by the end of this weekend!  
  
Dreamfox 


End file.
